


i’ve got a hot head for that boy you know

by Homosexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Muggle AU, Non-magical AU, high school au (sort of), one might say a smattering of smut mayhaps, song inspired fic, they’re at a party idk, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: Remus has a suffocating crush on Sirius Black. He’s perfectly, ridiculously beautiful.





	i’ve got a hot head for that boy you know

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by Eat Me Whole by the Sea Girls which might not be a gay song but it’s gay to me so idk. Anyway hope you enjoy this wolfstar fic. Smut is a bit questionable but I hope you enjoy

“Remus? Remus?”

 

Someone was shaking his shoulder rather violently. He turned to see Lily, who appeared to have been doused in glitter.

“What?” He asked over the music he was pretty sure Sirius had put on. Strictly speaking, this was Dawlish’s party but Sirius had a knack for hi-jacking playlists. That, and Remus would recognise his taste in music anywhere

“You’re staring” She replied, tilting her head towards where James and Sirius were busy trying to see who could pull off the coolest and most acrobatic dance move.

“You’re sparkly” Remus deflected

“Blame James” Lily laughed, “He got a blast of it too, mind”

“Typical” Remus snorted. His gaze had already been drawn back to where Sirius was doing something that looked a lot like the Charleston. The thin grey shirt had a deep neckline, showing off Sirius’ perfect collar bones- could Lily really blame him? And then there was the outrageous jacket; black faux leather with panels cut out the sleeves like some sort of catwalk piece. Sirius was laughing as he pushed some of his hair off his face. God, Remus was weak.

“You’re staring again” Lily pointed out. Remus suspected she might be a bit tipsy and could not find it in him to deny or deflect any further

“Yeah, well... can you really blame me?” Remus sighed, equal parts exasperated and dejected

“You sweet bisexual disaster” Lily wrapped an arm around Remus and kissed him on the cheek, “I’m pretty sure he’d jump your bones given half a chance”

“Doubt it. I’m a nerd and he’s-“

“Hopelessly gay. _Hopelessly_ ” Lily butted in, “Earlier he spent fifteen minutes describing Macaulay Culkin’s face to me, and how weird it is that he was in such an iconic film as a child and grew up to be so, quote unquote, unbe-fucking-lievably hot”

“Right”

“And he said he looked like you, so, you know. Go get ‘em”

“Nope” Remus protested as Lily started to drag him across the room, “I’d really rather just stay in my corner and-”

“Remus!” Sirius all but yelled, grabbing his friend by the forearm and clapping him on the back, “Finally going to join in”

“Apparently so” Remus sighed. Sirius was by all means a veritable mess. His hair had lost all concept of a parting, curls piling haphazardly across each other, glitter was streaked messily across one cheek and eyeliner was starting to smudge.

 

He was perfectly beautiful.

 

Remus felt like his knees were going weak, or like his stomach was turning over, or something stupid and cliché like that as Sirius dragged his arms around, grinning mischievously.

“Come on, dance with us” He insisted, “Before Dawlish reclaims the Spotify”

“Remind me why anyone still invites you to parties?” Remus asked

“Because I’m the life and soul” Sirius announced the room. Several people whooped, clearly drunk, and Sirius turned triumphantly back to Remus. He felt like he was going to be sick simply with the force of how attractive his friend was. Remus wanted to run until he got home. He wanted to pull Sirius in and kiss the life out of him. To simply stand and watch and be consumed by Sirius’ beauty and bravado.

 

What happened instead was James pulling Lily towards him flamboyantly, laughing as he swept her into a kiss, tango-style. The room at large cheered, while Sirius rolled his eyes at the loss of his dance partner, before wordlessly grabbing Remus’ arms again

“Come on, I know there’s some moves inside you Remus”

“Your belief is stronger than mine” Remus knew his smile was completely betraying the quiet sarcasm in his voice. His stupid, goofy, can-you-tell-I’m-in-love-with-you smile was going to be the end of him. It would betray him to everyone, probably already had, and bury him six feet under his ridiculous, stupid, intense crush on Sirius. Because Sirius was all confidence, comebacks and colour and Remus was none of those things. He was books and quiet nights and none of the things Sirius wanted to spend his time-

“You’re smiling like you believe it” Sirius retorted. There. He’d called it.

“I’ll prove you wrong then” Remus sighed, before busting out some comically outdated disco moves. Mashed potato, criss-cross, all the classically abysmal moves. Sirius threw his head back as he laughed, his hair following beautifully. Remus wished he could kiss that neck. Bite it, leave marks all over Sirius’ collarbones, graze teeth across his skin. It was glistening just a little with sweat; Remus didn’t find himself caring.

“You’re spacing out again, Moony” Sirius teased. Remus fixed his eyes on the corner where he thought he could see Dawlish making out with... was that Mulciber? Why was he here anyway?

“Shut up, Pads”

“It’s Padfoot to you” Sirius stepped closer to Remus. Even on his tiptoes, Sirius was still just shorter. It made Remus smile, laugh even. It made affection bubble up in his stomach so strongly he could choke on it.

“Whatever. Can I stop dancing now?”

“No way, I can’t have the Lames PDA being the talk of the party. We’ve gotta pull off some sick moves” Sirius said, knowing talking like that would get a rise out of Remus

“I doubt it. Mulciber and Dawlish are snogging in the corner over there you know” Remus informed him

“Nobody’s watching them” Sirius shrugged, “Everyone’s watching Lily and James undress each other with their eyes and, frankly, I’m far too gay for that shit”

“Me too”

“I mean, they’re also staring at us because we’ve just sort of been stood here talking in middle of the room for about ten minutes” Sirius offered with a smirk

“Oh god”

“Come on, it’s the gay content they deserve, right?” Sirius asked. The look on his face was too knowing and Remus felt his face burn. He knew it. It probably wasn’t exactly subtle to be suffocating under how in love you are with your best friend. Or at least, not the way he did it, when his goofy smiles and dreaming stares betrayed him for the complete and utter Sirius-loving disaster he was. This was a nightmare. Maybe it was okay if literally everyone else knew. He could live with his classmates seeing through the nerdy, serious exterior and knowing that he really wanted to grab Sirius Black by the lapels and crash their lips together, lock his hands in Sirius’ hair, kiss his neck, kiss his back, kiss his everything.

 

Sirius knowing just about spelled doom for Remus. And the look on his face plainly told Remus that he knew. Really, it would be merciful for the ground to swallow him right now. Maybe the ceiling could fall in too and just end it. No, wait... Sirius’ face was changing, Remus had spent enough of the time he should have been studying or making notes on the French Revolution studying that fucking perfect face to know that look. It was a rare one for Sirius, but not unrecognisable: doubt.

“Right?” He repeated, shaking Remus a little as though he could tell that he had gone into his head again

“What?”

“Fuck, am I wrong?”

“Wrong?”

“Well, if I’m wrong, I’m sorry Moony” there was the change again. Brows furrowed and set in determination. The classic, Sirius Black “Fuck It” expression. Remus didn’t have time to analyse the expression, or put two and two together from their conversation before he felt one hand cradle the side of his head and an arm wrap around him. He was being pulled towards Sirius, and if anyone had asked in that exact moment, Remus would seriously have considered that it was simply the magnitude of his own attraction that was reeling him towards Sirius. Because, until Sirius crashed their lips together, it would never have occurred to Remus that Sirius would kiss him, as he had frequently dreamed and daydreamed about. Thought about at the most appropriate and inappropriate of times, wished for so intensely that he was almost ashamed.

 

But there he was. Whistling and cheering sounded an ocean away. Remus grasped the front of Sirius’ leather jacket and pulled him as close as he could. He could taste weed and bubblegum on Sirius’ tongue, feel Sirius’ evening shadow against his own skin. He was giddy, dizzy, reeling, and it was as though something inside him was burning. Truthfully, he thought his ears might be as Sirius pulled away with a satisfied grin. Lily was clapping and cheering. James looked gobsmacked. Dawlish and Mulciber even briefly surfaced from their tonsil tennis to stare. If he hadn’t felt like he was floating, Remus would have been self-conscious again. He could feel that giddy, goofy smile on his face as he gazed at Sirius.

“Let’s go” He said simply. Sirius’ eyes darkened, a smirk etching it’s way across his face. Remus thought he might already be getting close to hard, and taking this somewhere private was his only concern.

“Well, James, Lily” Sirius turned, miming tipping a hat, “Enjoy your evening”. James laughed, and Lily threw a condom (Remus had no idea where it was produced from) at them, missing badly and giving Remus an exasperated smile.

 

Being jacked off by Sirius was probably the most profound experience of his life. Even with his eyes slammed shut, he could feel the way Sirius was staring at him. Remus wished he could control the breathy, high-pitched noises he was making, wished that he could be a little less embarrassingly needing this as he all but thrusted into Sirius’ hand. Sirius kissedhim roughly as Remus finished, and it was everything he would ever need.

 

Scratch that, taking Sirius in his mouth was the most profound experience of Remus’ life. One hand in Remus’ hair, Sirius was still looking at him like he had been, cursing softly as Remus brought him closer and closer. It was salty and sort of strange, and Remus truthfully had no idea what he was doing, but he held Sirius’ stare as he swallowed and the look on Sirius’ face, still with that streak of glitter on one cheek, framed messily by his beautiful, haphazard curls, told him everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at tremblingwithqueer.tumblr.com


End file.
